heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Boom
"Sonic Boom" is the main theme song for the US version of Sonic the Hedgehog CD. The first song version; upbeat and fast, plays during the intro, and the second version; slower, plays at the ending. Althought the lyrics were similar in the two versions, had different instrumentation. The lyrics for the ending theme were found in the back of the game manual. It is also one of the music tracks that can be heard in the Green Hill Zone stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Crush 40 has also composed a remix of this song. Lyrics Intro If you're strong You can fly You can reach the other side Of the rainbow It's all right Take a chance Cause there is no circumstance That you can't handle When you use your mind Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster) Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster) Through the dark To the light It's a supersonic fight Got to keep it goin' Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster) Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster) Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Spinning through a world in motion) Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Repeat 1 time) Ending If you're strong, you can fly You can reach the other side Of the rainbow It's all right, take a chance Cause there is no circumstance That you can't handle When you use your mind Mr. Bad's Got it good But this ain't his neighborhood He's taking over, no, no Time is now He can't hide Find the power deep inside And make it happen Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster) Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster) Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Spinning through a world in motion) Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Take it all the way!) Make your move Break it out That's what life is all about It's your adventure Through the dark To the light It's a supersonic flight Got to keep it goin' Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster) Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster) Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Spinning through a world in motion) Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Take it all the way!) Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (repeat 1 time) Crush 40 Lyrics If you're strong You can fly You can reach the other side Of the rainbow It's all right Take a chance Cause there is no circumstance That you can't handle When you use your mind Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster) Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster) Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Spinning through a world in motion) Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, whoa Time is now He can't hide Find the power deep inside And make it happen Make it happen Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster) Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster) Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Spinning through a world in motion) Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom Whoa You ready? (Live version only. In the studio version, this part of the lyrics doesn't exist.) Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster) Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster) Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Spinning through a world in motion) Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, yeah Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music Category:Sonic the Hedgehog songs